Squeeze film dampers are used in bearing arrangements with rolling bearings or sliding bearings for damping radial forces that are caused, for example, by imbalances transmitted by the rolling bearings or sliding bearings. In particular, squeeze film dampers are used for the support of high speed rotating shafts, for example, exhaust gas turbochargers.
A squeeze film damper of the type named above is known, for example, from the publication DE 26 33 481 A1. In the bearing cartridge, a shaft is supported by means of a rolling bearing. In the case of an imbalance transmitted by the shaft, the bearing cartridge absorbs a radial excitation force rotating about a bearing center axis to the outside. Without additional fixing means, the bearing cartridge would reorient the excitation force in the radial direction when the shaft is rotating. Therefore, the bearing cartridge is radially held in a housing, wherein a squeeze film is formed between the bearing cartridge and the housing. For a movement of the bearing cartridge to the outside in the radial direction due to the imbalance, oil must be forced from the gap, which leads to a damping force directed opposite the movement.
When the shaft rotates, the bearing cartridge centers itself in the squeeze film damper. The circumferential excitation force acts to the outside and reduces the gap height in the squeeze film. Smaller gap heights here produce a higher resistance or a higher damping force against the movement than larger gap heights. Thus, on average a constant gap between the bearing cartridge and the housing is produced over the circumference and the bearing cartridge centers itself in the housing.